Throe
Throe is a Subterra Strikeflier of Matrix, and a Bakugan partnered with Valentin. She is also the wife of Ragnarok, and the mother of Fitlia and Virtus, her children with her previous lover. Information Throe is a light, agile, quick, and graceful Subterra Strikeflier. She is extremely dangerous and can use graceful and swift attacks to perform her deeds of destruction. She can also use her beauty to infatuate male opponents, making her essentially powerful against male Bakugan. Personality Throe can be calm, innocent, kind, and sweet on the outside, but quite savage on the inside. She is only loyal to Valentin, her brawler, and those related to her. History Family and Relationships Powers and Abilities Ability Cards *'Riley Throe: '''The last Ability Card activated by the opponent is used against them. Throe's G-Power also become equal to the opponent's Bakugan. However, if the opponent's G-Power is lower than Throe's, Throe gains G-Power equal to the opponent's Bakugan's Gs. *'Death Throe: The opponent cannot activate anything for three turns. Also, if the Gate Card belongs to the opponent, it is replaced by one of Throe's owner's Gate Cards. *'''Abomination Throe: The opponent's Bakugan's Attribute is switch to Throe's current one and Throe gains G-Power equal to half of the opponent's. However, if the Bakugan is the same Attribute as Throe before this card's activation, Throe can summon her Mechtogan. *'Deeds of Destruction:' The opponent's Bakugan loses 600 Gs and Throe gains 600 Gs. The opponent's Gate Card is also destroyed and replaced by one of the Gate Cards belonging to Throe's owner. *'Infatuated Destiny:' The opponent's Bakugan is enslaved for four turns. The opponent's Bakugan also loses 600 Gs and Throe gains 600 Gs. *'Anti-Prevention Throe:' Play this card at any time no matter what. The opponent cannot prevent any of your Ability Cards, nor can they make you unable to prevent their Ability Cards, no matter what. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. *'Uprising Enchanter:' The opponent Bakugan loses half of their G-Power if they are not of the Subterra Attribute and/or any variation of it, then half of their G-Power again if they have a base of at least 1,000 Gs, and finally twice half their base amount. *'Downgraded Battering' (Upgraded Battering):' The opponent Bakugan loses half of their G-Power if they are of the Subterra Attribute and/or any variation of it, then half of their G-Power again if they have a base of at least 1,000 Gs, and finally twice half their base amount. Gate Cards *'Zero Love: The opponent's Bakugan loses 200 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'Zero Reunion:' The opponent's Bakugan loses 300 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'Flashing Grace:' All G-Power decreases used on the opponent caused by Throe's Ability Cards are doubled. Trivia *Despite being a Subterra Bakugan, Throe's human form appears to be more Aquos. **Ironically, in Bakugan Form, her hair is sky blue and her body is tan with shades of brown. However, in human form, Throe's hair is tan with shades of brown and her clothes are blue. *Throe is usually Valentin's choice for his main Subterra Bakugan in brawls. Gallery Human Form Throe Human Form.png Throe after being hit.png Bakugan Form File:353px-Subterra_Strikeflier.png Throe Up Close.PNG|Throe up close Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan